The present invention relates to a sewing machine and, more particularly, to a sewing machine for sewing stitch patterns.
Heretofore, sewing machines of this type have been provided with needle swing cams and work piece feeding cams corresponding to stitch patterns. The operator has selected specified cams for respective stitch patterns to be sewn. Accordingly, complicated stitch patterns have needed cams having a complicated shape which needs a complicated production process with a lower efficiency. The prior art sewing machines have been disadvantageous also in that the operator has to select specified cams for different stitch patterns.